Addicted to you
by Nagikae Shipper
Summary: Nagikae one shots. A Sunset and a mariage. But also supernatural stuff with werewolves and vampires(not finished). A lot of different situations in which Kaede's and Nagisa's love will shine and dazzle you! Just read and let the fangirlyness take over!
1. Sunset

Note: This is just a small one shot about Nagikae. It has no link with my other fanfic...Enjoy!

* * *

 **Akari(Kayano) POV**

Nagisa,I love him so much. We are walking in the park. He took me to a sort of date but I don't know if he sees me as a friend or more. He is so dense. Does he love me? The sun is setting. He asks me to stop walking which I do. Suddenly out of nowhere,he takes my hand. I blush. My heart beat races. He looks at me with his dashing blue eyes. He's making _the_ face I fell in love with:looking straight ahead,focus. I'm his target and frankly I love it. I want to kiss him. I NEED TO KISS HIM!

"Akari,everytime I see you,my heart melts. I love you. Would you be my girlfrie.."

I cut him off,pressing my lips against his. His lips taste sooo good! It's making me mad! I NEED MORE! His tongue slips intentionaly throught my lips. He finally makes a move. His tongue explores all of my mouse and gently hits mine. I decide to return him the favor. Our tongues are intertwining. A battle for domination starts. The _Hits_ are flowing. The kiss is getting so intense and passionate.

He puts his hands around my waist. I put mine around his neck. His saliva tastes so good,the more I taste it,the more I want it and of course the more I drink it. Same for him I guess. We throw ourselves in a near bench. He pulls me even closer to him. We start to lay in the bench. The park is empty. Yokata! The sky has a pink shade and cherry blossom flowers are falling from trees.

I'm on top of him,still kissing him. Unfortunatelly I'm becoming breathless. So at my disappointement I break the kiss. I am panting really hard so is my precious Nagisa. During our kiss my pigtails undo. My green hair is releashed and quite messy. Nagisa's pigtails survive but his cute blue hair is messy too. We are crazy blushing. Yet it wasn't our first kiss.

"We should do this again Akari."

"Totally,by the way I didn't answer your question Nagisa. I would love to be your girlfriend. I love you too!"

He takes me in his arms. We are enjoying this wonderful Sunset together. I love him,he loves me. And now I'm his girlfriend and he is my boyfriend. There was still a string of saliva hanging from our lips showing our previous activity. I'M ADDICTED TO YOU NAGISA!

* * *

Note: This was really funny to write,especially knowing I wrote it during Math class in my copybook. Thankfully the teacher didn't notice that I was paying no attention to his lesson that was honestly sooo boring. I was totally writting this fanfic. I might do other one shot like this one. If you want more Nagikae,just check my other fanfic. Bye!

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Werewolves?

Note: Here's another one shot. It has no link with the other one...Enjoy!

* * *

 **Nagisa POV**

It's been two years since the destruction of the moon and one year since we killed Korosensei. I'm in a school that forms teachers. I'm quite happy,I'm going to be a teacher! The moon is very shiny. It's the first full moon since two years because it was in a constant Crescent shape before. I'm alone in my little appartment. Alone. Something is missing. I don't know what. Maybe someone is missing? Kayano.

Why am I thinking that? I haven't seen her since middle school graduation. She is an actor now. I wonder if she has a boyfriend. HUH? WHY AM I THINKING THAT?! I am staring at the moon,pensive. I read somewhere that the full moon can influence people. No it can't be that. I'm not a bloody werewolf right? I should go to sleep. I lay down in my bed but I can't sleep,impossible. I'm thinking about Kayano. I want to see her. I NEED TO SEE HER!

I get off my bed. Take off my pyjamas and stare at my closet. This is crazy I know but I feel weird. I don't care if I have class tomorrow I need to get out of this appartment. I decide to wear black jeans,my usual sneakers and just a blue leather jacket. I try to put on a shirt but it's scratching me so I just take my leather jacket. This is not my usual style. This one is more agressive,volatile.

I try to stop myself from leaving my house telling myself it's crazy but I feel atracted to the outside. I don't even bother to take the door. I jump off the window. Thank god my appartment is at the 2nd floor. A normal person would have probably broken a leg but I am a former assassin. It's a fresh and windy night. It's around 1 am outside so the Streets are empty.

I look up to the full moon. It's even bigger and shinner than before. I wanted to howl but I stopped myself. This is insane. What's happening to me? My bloodlust is rising. I feel drawn to something,someone? I start to run. I don't know where I'm heading but I'm getting closer to _it_. I run faster and faster. I'm in the woods. I know those woods. The full moon is rising even more in the sky. I smell this scent. It's the most delicious scent I ever smell. Weird I know this scent.

I keep running. I am running really fast. The scent is getting stronger,it's driving me even crazier. The more I smell it, the more I want to smell it. I'm really close now. I arrive at a field. This field is really familiar. A shadow looms on a rock near the field.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for you."

There is this girl turning her back to me looking at the moon. This enticing scent is coming from her. I know her voice. Yet the ton doesn't fit. She is still turning her back to me. She's wearing a red dress with a red scarf. She has long slighty wavy black hair. Is that...No it can't be. It has to be. It is. She is wearing the same dress that Kayano wore the nigth I kissed her. Plus this is the exact same place where I kissed her.

"It's been a while,Kayano."

She turns around staring at me with her golden eyes. Are her eyes glowing? I remember that Kayano was cute but I never imagined she could be THIS gorgeous. We are really staring at each other. The atmosphere is tense. She finally breaks the eye contact looking at the full moon.

"I missed you. This new style of yours fits you well. So you finally cut your hair."

I decide to approach her. I didn't remember I was this agile. I reach the top of the rock with no effort. The view was really nice. I could see the whole city with the full moon rulling over it. I put my hand on her shoulder. Secretly sniffing her scent.

"I missed you too and I'm glad you love my new hair cut."

There we stare at each other again. The tense atmosphere is overwhelming us. She puts her hands on my jacket exposing my torso,leans closer to me and kisses me. I'm a bit surprised first but I let her kiss me and pass my hand throught her hair. She tasted sugar like in my memories. It feels so right,strangely. She manages to _hit_ me 15 times. Or I should say she stops _hitting_ me at the fifteen _hit._

"Why did you kissed me Kayano?"

I said that in a really calm voice. The normal me would be chocked,blushing and stuttering. But I don't feel like myself. I feel more confident and also more aggressive. I think she is not really herself too. She responses to me smiling.

"Payback,Nagisa. Also I like your smell and feel attracted to you. Since our first kiss,I fell in love with you. I never had the courage to tell you but tonight I feel different:bolter and more confident."

"Kaede, I don't know what's happening to us. But I'm glad it happened to us. It permitted me to realise that I miss something in my life. It's you,my girlfriend. I love you too."

"Hey calm down Casanova. I didn't even agree to be your girlfriend. Hey what are you doing?"

She wants to tease me huh? She shouldn't have. In the middle of her sentence I take her bridal style and jump to the higher rock of this field. My veins are full of lava. I feel so strong.

"I'm taking my ~girlfriend~ to the higher roch to make her shut up and enjoy the view in the arms of her ~boyfriend~."

"Where is my sweet and inoncent ~Nagisa?"

She passes her hands around my neck. I am still carrying her to the top of the hill. I look up at the full moon. That's it! It's the moon that makes me like that stronger,bolter. Same for Kaede I think. Her eyes are really glowing. I guess mine are glowing too.

"Inoncent Nagisa is gone. Tonight you have werewolf Nagisa."

We reach the top of the hill. The full moon looks even bigger. Kayano is in my arms admiring the moon.

"Nagisa,do you really think that we are werewolves? I mean the moon is affecting us clearly but it seems so unreal."

"I don't know ask the author of this story. Anyway I don't care werewolf or not,I want to kiss you, I want you to be mine."

"Okay then I accept to be your girlfriend,and your mine too so if I catch you with another girl Casanova,I might grow a pair of tentacles and go berserk after you."

"It could be interesting~."

"Why?"

"Because I'll be forced to save you meaning kissing you."

She laughs at my statement but throw a weird look at me.

"The moon is really affecting you Nagisa,your eyes are glowing."

"You shouldn't be worying about me."

There I press my lips against hers,trying to make her passed out by severals _hits._ When did I get this confident!? Really the author is twisting my personality and blaming it on the moon. Bastard! But still I'm thankfull,that way I can kiss Kayano. I really like to kiss her. My hands are running throught her body and hers are tracing my torso. It's a good thing I don't wear a shirt after all. I let her go breaking the kiss. She looks at me and says with a teasing voice.

"Really! Trying to make me passed out by kissing me with your assassin gaze. Stop making me fall deeper and deeper for you ~killer~. Try to ~catch~ me instead."

Saying that she turns around. Her hair slapping me in the same of occasion. She disappears at an amazing speed in the woods. So it's going to be a hunt huh? She makes me fall deeper and deeper for her too. Looking at the full moon a loud howl comes from my mouth announcing the beginning of the hunt. I start running even faster than before. I'm following her delicate and enticing scent. I love her. I want to catch her. I NEED to catch her. Kayano,I'M ADDICTED TO YOU!

* * *

Note: I really wanted to make a one shot with werewolves. I might do one with vampires too. I may also develop this one shot so if there is a new chapter it may contained werewolf stuff. Sorry to change Nagisa's personality but it's not my fault. The moon is influencing me too. ;)

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. The right choice

Note: Nothing supernatural in this story...Enjoy my Nagikae friends!

* * *

 **Kayano POV**

Acting,Home,Acting,Home. This my daily routine for those past 5 years. After I gratuated from Highschool I went back to acting. My life is getting a bit boring even if I love my job. The thing I love the most isn't in my possession yet. I should really make a move I know. I think you've all guest what is the thing I love the most. I should say who. A hint; he has blue hair.

I was thinking about that,opening letters,bill,fan letter,fan letter,bill. What is that?! The letter I was holding in my hand. I have a bad feeling about this I don't know why. I decide to open it and read it.

 _My friends,from E-class_

 _I invite you to my wedding,the 10th august,come to the lion tower at the bordure of the city. Boys will wear tuxedos and girls white dresses. I don't have much to say. I hope to see you all._

 _Shiota Nagisa._

The name at the bottom of the letter. I read it again and again,processing what was happening. Come on Karma is pranking me that's all. Yeah that's it. He almost got me,he can be so stupid some time. A part of me is still doubting. I reach my phone to call one of my trusted friend:Kanzaki. She finally picks up.

"Hi Kayano,it's been a while. How are you doing?"

"Hello Kanzaki, I'm doing great and you?"

"Fine. So why did you phone me?"

"See I reiceved a letter,and I was wondering if you received one too or if Karma pranked me."

"Ah. You received _that_ letter. Well me too. I'm shocked ,Nagisa is getting married!"

My hearts,it hurts. So it's true. I wanted to trash everything. I don't want Nagisa to be with someone else. I want him to be mine! I want to cry. I'm so stupid! I should have made a move.

"Hum Kayano?"

"Yes I'm still here,look I remind I have an importance buisiness to take care of. See you at the marriage!"

I looked cheerful and all but that was totally an act. I reapeted the word: the marriage. I start to cry so much.

 _Timeskip_

My whole week was horrible. I woke up. It's 11.00 am. I look at the date: august the 10th. I don't want to go to this STUPID wedding to Watch Nagisa kiss another girl and have my heart shattered. But I am Nagisa's friend and I will get to see everybody. Plus it's rude not to come to a wedding when you are invited. I dress for the event,a white dress. I want to be the one marrying him I thought. I'm so selfish. If he is happy then I'm happy for him. This is what keeps me walking out of my apartment.

I take a cab and I arrive at the lion tower. I spot some E-class friends and greet them. I choose to use my acting skills to cover the fact I am so really near a breakdown. I don't want to make a scene after all! Okuda and Kanzaki somehow remark this wedding makes me sad so they avoid this topic. We were speaking when suddenly Nagisa appeared all shiny and sexy in his tuxedo,Karma is at his side. He greets Okuda and Kanzaki then me.

"Hello Kayano,it's been a long time,I missed you."

Throwing that to me. He wants to break me or what. I'm an actor and right now I need to act. Cheerful and smiling,I answer him.

"Hey Nagisa,I missed you too. I can see that you are getting married. I'm happy for you."

Why did I say that! The ending sounded sooo fake and it was. I hate you stupid acting skills. When I said that he looked to the grown a bit sad I guess?

"Yay I'm happy too. I n-need to go see if my fiancee is ready."

He sounded quite fake too. Anyway hearing that empaled me. And I've already been empaled once and it hurts badly. His fiancee! It hitted me. My composure is breaking.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

A very good and practical excuse when you are about to have a breakdown and want to hide it. I went in, no one in sight and I cried. A door opens and Nakamura enters. She sees me crying and looks at me straight in the eye.

"You didn't get over your crush,didn't you?"

I am still crying.

"No,I didn't. Really I tried to forget Nagisa but I couldn't. I just love him too much and it hurts to see him with someone else."

"I'm so sorry Kayano,you shouldn't have come to this wedding. I'm here to tell you we are sitted in the first chairs just in front of _them._ Look let's get this over with okay. Just put up your act and stay strong."

Nakamura is right. The wedding is about to start. I inhale and exhale. We get out of the bathrooms and go sit at our places,in first rank. I'm going to have a jealousy attack seriously when Nagisa will kiss the other girl.

* * *

 **Nagisa POV**

I'm really not happy about this wedding. It's an arranged wedding just for money. When I thought my mother calmed down she was actually in underground mode and planned this wedding for money. The girl is correct even nice but I know she has already a boyfriend. She wants this to get other with too. I am really happy to see Kayano but she looks sad. Of course I didn't tell anyone it was an arranged marriage.

When I mentionned the wedding I was quite unhappy too. So I made an excuse and ran to the men's bathrooms. I am throwing water at my face,trying to calm down. I don't want this wedding. I hear voices from the ladies'bathrooms stick to the men's one. I know I shouldn't but my curiosity kicked in and I listen to their conversation.

Kayano and Nakamura are speaking. Kayano is crying?

"No,I didn't. Really I tried to forget Nagisa but I couldn't. I just love him too much and it hurts to see him with someone else."

...

...

SHE LOVES ME?! This is too much right now. Oh shit the wedding is about to start. Karma enters and says.

"Hey Buddy what are you doing? Come on you are going to miss your own wedding!"

Saying that he drags me to where we are supposed to get married. I look around to find Kayano at the first rank. She is wearing this beautiful dress and her black hair is down. She looks sad but still she is so cute. I find myself staring at her for minutes. My heart beat races. I have never felt this emotion before. What is it?

The music started. My bride is avancing to where we are supposed to get married. My mother is throwing threatening looks towards me. What am I doing? Everything is in slow motion. The prabby (A/N:priest+rabby) supposed to marry us just keeps speaking. I just answered blankly yes at all is statement without even listening.

"If anyone is opposed to the union of Shiota Nagisa and Wolf Estelle,he should speak now or never."

Kayano looked like she wanted to interviened but she didn't. She stopped herself. I stared at her. Our eyes meet. This feeling is crawling down by heart. What is it? No one speaked. The prabby continues.

"Then you may kiss your beloved one."

This sentence. It hits me. My heart. I feel like a snake coiling around me. I feel so bold. I am doing this. My bride is waiting for me to kiss her but I walk away from her. Everybody is staring at me. I walk closer to Kayano. I then removed my engagement ring and throw it behind me. She looked at me shocked.

"Nagisa,what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing my beloved one."

Saying that I lean closer to her,put my hand on her cheek and kissed her. Her eyes shut wide open. She is obviously surprised. I closed my eyes savouring the kiss. I really missed her and not just as a friend. I think she closes her eyes too because she started to kiss me back. I want more but eventually I pull away from her. She looked at me in the eye.

"Nagisa,I love you."

"Kaede,I love you too."

The whole room Awwwww and Nakamura is actually recording it. I take her hand and say.

"We should probably get out of there before my mom and ex-fiancee kill us."

"Let's go to my apartment my precious Nagisa."

There was a huge blank. Nobody dare to move so we just left hands crossed. On our way to her apartment in the cab she asks me one question.

"Nagisa why did you choose me instead of her?"

"I choose you Kaede because I'm addicted to you."

"Addicted?"

"Yes I am an addict to you my princess."

"My prince,I'm addicted to you too."

Then we kissed.

* * *

Note: It's a kind of Nagikae wedding I guess. I didn't know if I should do a catholic marriage or not so I decide to make it half jew,half chrestian. So it gives a prabby.

Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Blood and Love (part 1)

Note: Let's do Vampires now...Enjoy!

* * *

 **Kayano POV**

An another normal day in E class where our teacher,Korosensei,an octopus is teaching us. One month passed since the revelation and the...kiss. Since that epic moment I've Fallen in love with Nagisa but I don't have the courage to tell him. The class is ending, because it's winter,the sun sets early. The night already overwhelms our assassin class. I'm about to leave when Nagisa who's sit is next to mine asks me something.

"Hey Kayano,I need to talk to you. Can we speak in private like in the woods,I don't want anyone to follow us."

"Sure Nagisa."

What does he want to tell me? My dream is for him to tell me he loves me but he looked deadly serious. His eyes are like off or something. I can't wait for him to tell me,yet I follow him to the woods. I don't like much the idea of being in the woods at night but I'm not a wuss. I try to start a conversion.

"So Nagisa,did you liked today's lesson?"

He just keeps walking,ignoring me. Wait,Nagisa would never ignore me like that! Something is wrong with him. First his eyes then his attitude.

"Hey Nagisa,is something wrong? And where are we going?"

Someone just appears out of the wood. Nagisa rejoins it. This person then speaks to me.

"Yeah something is wrong with him. I actually compelled him to bring me over the one people he cherishes the most."

My reaction is.

"What!? How!? Why!? I'm the one Nagisa cherishes the most?!"

"Well you will figure it out anyway so.."

Saying that,that girl,I think it's a she,disapears. WTF? I see Nagisa collapse. 'Is he okay!' is my first thought. However I don't have time to ponder it further because that girl go behind my back at an amazing speed and make me swallow a red vialed. After that,I collapse.

My nake hurts. It hurts even more than when I had tentacles. How? What's happening? I regain consciousness to find myself in Nagisa's arms! Seeing that I'm waking up he breaks the hug and stands up.

"Hey Nagisa. What just happened? My nake hurts and I'm sooo hungry."

"I woke up before you...Wait a bit and your neck won't hurt also I can't really explain but your memories are going to come back. Just wait for it."

Huh? Okais I'm waiting,waiting. I feel different. It's hard to define it properly but my sensations are exacerbated especially my feelings. I'm like drawn to Nagisa and my big crush for him is turning into a super monster crush. My head is throbbing. Then suddenly I start to remember.

 _Flashback_

"So if you remember this that mean you died. Yep died. I probably broke your nake. Now you are in transition to be a Vampire. I'm not kiding. You just have to drink human blood and that's it amazing powers and no disadvantages. Well maybe one but you will figure it out."

This girl grins at me and keeps speaking.

"You will probably Wonder why I choose you and Nagisa,because I ship it very hard. No I'm kidding. Nagisa has a talent for assassination and I need that. But the mission I will be giving you is quite hard,so you have to be two. I compelled Nagisa to bring me the person he wanted to protect the most,the one that was the most important in his life. That way you will be very concentrate on the mission and won't want to screw up because you have a lot to lose."

She makes a pause.

"I will turn you into vampires because you need the power it's bringing to faufill the mission. But before that you will need to master your new vampire nature. We will see again,be sure of that."

Suddenly at an amazing speed however slower than Korosensei's she broke Nagisa's nake and mine.

 _Flashback end_

WTF is going on!? What I experienced was like a film in my head. A very strange film. Vampires? Is she crazy? No she didn't really broke our neck,we'd be dead. We can't be vampires. That's impossible. On the other side,a lot of things I thought impossible last year happened. Is my life a science fiction movie? (A/N:it's also a romance movie). I wanted to punder the question further but I couldn't. I just feel sooo hungry. Nagisa finally breaks the silence.

"So Kayano, I suppose you saw the same things as me with this girl saying she'll turn us into vampires. People are weird nowadays."

I glanced at him,at his blue eyes. I'm going to go his way. It's impossible for us to be vampires right? I giggle and say.

"Yeah. She must have taken weed to say things like that. Us vampires,what's next,werewolves?"

We both forced out a laugh. After this things started to get awkward. We are in the mountains and now it's the night.

"Hey let's forget about this weird person we met and all this craziness. I think we should both go home. See you tomorrow,Nagisa."

He stared at me.

"Wait Kayano,it's dark and we are in the mountains. I wouldn't want you to fall on another weirdo plus it's my fault if we are here and I don't even remember what I wanted to tell you. Let me at least accompany you home."

Hell yeah! I totally want my cush to bring me home but

"Won't you be late Nagisa if you bring me home?"

I wanted to kill myself for saying that. Stupid girl,now he is going to think you reject him!

"Don't worry,my mom is on a business trip so I can go home whenever I want."

Yes! Celebration dance. Nagisa is bringing me home! Wow why am I so thrilled,I mean Nagisa accompanies me home sometimes. Anyways I'm stilled so happy.

"Great!"

He smiles at me.

"My pleasure,Kaede."

Waaait. Did he just called me by my first name!? Also his tone was kinda of seductive. Is Nagisa… No I must have dreamt all that. It's true that I kinda feel weird and suuuuper hungry too.

With Nagisa we talked about this weird thing that had happened to us again. We convice each other that we daydreamt and just saw someone weird that hadn't speak at all. We went down the mountain speaking of random things until we reached the street.

There they were people passing near us. It's just a normal daily scene. Suddenly the hunger kicks in. I stop walking as well as Nagisa. I glance at the people passing near us. I glance at their neck. I swear I could hear the sound of their hearts.

Beating.

Beating.

The hunger is rushing. I wanted to. Bite them. To spill blood. To feed on them in the hope to calm the biggest hunger I have ever known. To kill them. Nagisa's hand is reaching mine. I tight really hard my grip on his hand.

I look at Nagisa. His eyes are full of bloodlust,litteraly. I think he is in the same condition as me. The people walk by. They are now far away from us. But the hunger is still here. What the hell is happening?!

Nagisa confused,looks at me. He is still holding my hand. We stay like this,glaring at each other. The hunger goes background as I am falling more and more in the intensity and purety of his dashing blue ocean eyes.

What's happening to me? The last time he stared at me like this we were surrounded by fire. All of my emotions are out of control,it's weird. My senses are kind of altered. I have another report to reality. The lust between us is hardly bearable. I won't be able to control myself from assaulting his lips any longer. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he desires me hard too.

Nagisa desires me and I want him too.

Suddenly the sound of a train horn makes my hears suffer. I see Nagisa growling too incomodated. Wait a minute! Isn't the train station like 1.5 kilometers away? How could we possibly have heard it? After that Nagisa let go of my hand,unfortunately but makes an interesting proposal.

"Hey Kayano,I don't know you but I feel like I could eat three entire meals at once. Would you like to go to a restaurant with me? I mean I'm not forcing you or anything. If you don't want to…

I squealed

"I'd love to Nagisa and I'm like super hungry to."

"Great,my treat."

"What? Why?"

"Well,Kaede I'm the guy and it would be pretty lame for me not to invite you."

I blush. He called me by my first name again. I'm super excited! A romantic date with my Nagisa. I'm like a hundred pourcent sure it's a date because he invited me. Finally we made it to a ramen restaurant.

The guy holding the restaurant glimpses at us,probably because we are wearing our junior high uniforms. And again I want to empty him of his blood. I see Nagisa staring at his neck too. What's happening to us really?

However we both manadge to keep this need to kill in leash by focusing on each other. This hunger is getting bigger and bigger. We eventually get our bolls of ramen. I wolf it down not caring about manners. I'm really starving after all! I hope Nagisa doesn't get judgy. The taste of this ramen…It's kinda desgusting. It's not what I want to eat. However I manadge to swallow it. I feel like puking though I always liked ramen.

"Hum Kayano I have to go to the bathroom."

Saying that Nagisa ran to the bathroom,looking pale. Maybe he didn't quite appreciate the ramen too. But why? I'm sure it was just a regular ramen...Something is wrong with us but what? The most appetizing scent I have ever smell rise up in the air and cut me off my reveries. I know that this smell emanate from the one thing that will end my horrible hunger.

I don't know what it is yet but I'm craving for it. It's coming from the man's bathroom. (A/N:stop it with your dirty minds). I enter in the man's bathroom to see...

...

...

...

Nagisa! His mouth is on a guy's neck. (A/N:I told you to stop with your dirty minds!). Blood is flowing from the guy's neck. Blood. And Nagisa is drinking it. If Nagisa continues,he is going to kill him! Nagisa would never forgive himself for killing an innocent.

"Nagisa! STOP! You are going to kill him!"

He doesn't listen to me and keep empty the guy of his blood. With a strenght I didn't even know I had I separate Nagisa and the guy. Nagisa's eyes! There are black veins surrounding them. Blood covers the majority of his mouth. I can see that he has fangs too.

"Kaede get out of the way I NEED more..."

Saying that he tries to force me out of the way in the goal of emptying is victim of blood. I manadge to pin him down the man's bathroom wall.

"Nagisa stop! Stop! You are going to kill him! I won't let you! I'm not going to give up on you."

He grabs my hands making our faces almost touch. I'm still pining him down,even harder this time. He is glaring at me again with his eyes surrounded by black veins.

"I don't know what's happening to me Kaede. I-I'm a monster,I can't stop."

He looked like he is about to cry. While he was speaking I couldn't help but to glare at his lips and cheeks,covered in blood. Blood. I can't resist it either. The addiction is TOO strong. (A/N: Warning,it's going to be a bit dirty. Anyway I know it won't stop you from reading^^).

"I can't either Nagisa."

Saying that I close the very little distance separating us and lick his soft cheek. Gosh that's the most delicious thing I have ever tasted. The blood on his cheek,I licked it all. I feel like my whole body is going electric. I want more. I need more. NOW!

I pin him down the wall even more. My tongue is going down,removing this delicious red liquid from his face.

"K-Kaede ?! What are you..."

I make him stop talking by licking his lips. They taste even better than his cheeks. Now all the blood which was on his lips is gone. However I didn't stop and put my tongue in his mouth. I'm in a second state right now. I expected him to reject me but he didn't...

He exchanges our position . He is the one pining me down the wall now! The kiss is going wild. Very wild. The taste of blood in each other mouth makes us go even deeper with our tongues. It's making us mad. I am passing my hands under his shirt feeling his curves. His torso is kinda thin but I could still feel his little abs. So cute! Our tongues are dancing in each other mouth always seeking for more blood,saliva and in doing so causing us to moan louder Under the pleasure its procuring us. Though it's 'just' a kiss. Everything is like a hundred time emphasized. His hands were on my waist but now are going down touching my thighs just under my skirt. I started unbuntoning his shirt. I want to go even further just like him. However something cut 'short' Nagisa's and I's special moment.

"CLING!"

We both turn our heads to see...

* * *

Note: So I think I'm going continue this story and like do maybe two shots,three shots? I don't know,it was going to be a one shot but my imagination just took over. We will see howfar this story can get. For the followers of Nagikae:On the Island,I might take some time to update but don't worry I will. Tell me if you like the vampire concept or if there are changes I should make.

See ya for the second part of this one shot!


	5. Blood and Love (part 2)

Note: I think it will go three shots people...Enjoy!

* * *

 **Nagisa POV**

"CLING!"

We both turn our heads to see...

The girl that turned us into vampires?! She opened the door quite violently. I'm still embracing Kaede. I tigh my grip at the sight of this girl. She claps as if to congrat us,a satisfied look on her face.

This weird girl,now that she is standing in the light I can see her better. A rock'n roll T shirt,leather jacket and regular jeans. Her hair is long and brown,with a teal wick. What makes her weird is more her aura. It's quite an intimaidating one but not only. I can read wavelenght and there is no wave,just a line like she's dead.

That definetly is a really weird scene. Two junior high schoolers embracing themselves in the man's bathroom of a cheap restaurant. In front of them stands a strange girl that is clapping like an idiot. Oh and I almost forgot the dead guy on the ground...

...

...

THE DEAD GUY!? Shit! I bit him and now he is loosing blood. No! No! Tell me I didn't kill him! I free myself of Kaede's embrace and rush to the guy's side,near this girl.

"Nagisa!"

Kaede's voice trying to prevent me for approaching this girl but I don't care. I need to check if the guy's okay. I wanted to check his pulse but it wasn't necessary. I don't know how but I hear his heart beating. It's ugly,he is covered in blood and still bleeding. Blood. The hunger! No! Not again! I want to stop but I can't! I lean closer to this guy,fangs out!

"No! Nagisa! Stop!"

Kaede again,trying to reason me. I know that if I bit him again it'll kill him but I can't stop!

"Hey,I see that you have trouble controlling your hunger. Let me help you! BANG!"

This girl! She sent me flying at the other part of the bathroom. Wow! She is strong! Kaede runs to my side throwing a glimpse at me. It hurted on the moment but now I'm fine. I nodded and she sighs reassured,then turns around. Kaede's eyes! There are black veins surrounding them like when...she...licked...me. Thinking about this moment between her and I makes me blush. But her dreadful tone brings me back to reality.

"I'll kill you if you tried to hurt us again bitch!"

This girl stares at Kaede and laughs.

"Gosh! Calm down newbie. You are getting carried away. Must be the hunger. And now you will refer to me as 'Alpha'. I'm not hurting you. I'm keeping you from slaughtering a poor innocent guy."

Alpha does make a point. It's strange to designate her as 'Alpha'. Anyway I can't find a single thing normal about her. She speaks again.

"Now you are both vampires and you have special powers granted with that:speed,strengh,healing,compulsion. There is only one disadvantage:hunger. That's all. Now watch me."

Alpha picks up the guy on the ground and cuts herself then makes the guy swallow her blood. His wound! It's Healing! She then makes strong eye contact with him and says.

"You are going to forget everything that happened in those bathrooms. Now leave."

And the guy left,fixed leaving us three vampires in here. Alpha breaks the silence again.

"See it's this easy. I'll let you one week to adapt to your new vampire nature. After this delay,you will have a mission to complete. Don't try to run away,I'll always keep an eye on you. On this,have a goodnight newbies!"

She is fast! Alpha left just like that.

"I'm still super hungry."

I hear Kaede pouts. I take her hand and replies.

"Me too. But if we bite people we might kill them. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"We could rob an hospital. I know it's not a good thing but it's better than killing people."

It's actually a 'good' idea,it's far better than biting strangers.

"Okay then let's do that. The hospital is not far,with free running we should be there in 10 min."

We made it to the roof of the crapy restaurant and start jumping,building to building. We arrived near the hospital. I look at my Watch:21:14. I glance at Kaede and say.

"Hey we actually make it to the hospital in 2 minutes,instead of ten! I guess Alpha was right about our new abilities."

She tilts her head towards the hospital.

"Indeed. Follow me,we are going to enter via the backdoor."

So we enter in the hospital holding hands. The smell in there is strangely delicious. I think it has a weak scent of blood. This scent which we followed lead us to a storage room with hospital material. We stopped in front of huge cooler. I open it and bingo! Our new sense of smell is reliable. There is a lot of blood bags in this cooler.

" Jackpot!"

Kaede didn't loose time and opens with her fangs a blood bag. I take one and do the same. The blood is rushing in my mouth. Gosh it's so delicious!

"HEY! You two,this area is reserved to the hospital crew...What are you doing!?"

We were so focused on drinking blood that we didn't notice the nurse that followed us here. We are such lousy assassins. She tried to run away probably seeing our eyes,fangs and the blood but with our vampire speed,Kaede and I cornered her.

"Please don't hurt me!"

The nurse begged. Little did she know that the more she implored me the more I felt like bitting her. What is happening?! I don't want to hurt her! Why is it doing this to me?

"You really shouldn't have entered in this room."

Ultimately my last mental fence broke when I saw my crush bite her. I finally resignate to drink her blood too. I drill my fangs in the available side of her neck. After another minute,Kaede pulls out and several seconds after I do the same. I take the nurse make a strong eye contact with her and says.

"You will forget that we are vampires and you will provide us with blood bags whenever we come back here,got it?"

Our victim like hypnotised answer blankly.

"Yes."

The object of my affection,next to me,bites her own wrist,makes the nurse drink her blood and commands her to leave now which she does without any resistance. After that,followed an awwkard silence,which I decide to break.

"We loose control...again."

"I know. Let's make sure it doesn't happen again. We should take a few blood bags and leave."

The ambience is gloomy,we walk out of the hospital,blood bags in our school bags. Then,on our way home out of nowhere,Kaede whispered.

"Say,Nagisa,I'm truly sorry about the whole...licking thing."

A quick flashback invades my mind and I turn red.

"It's o-okay,you lost control,that's all. It happens. And true best friends forgive each others anything,right?"

Best friends,friend. As soon as I said that word I felt slight disgust. I want to be more than a friend to her. I'm so stupid! I friendzoned myself! With this whole vampire stuff I can't even think straight!

"Yeah,best friends..."

She looks hurt after all I friendzoned her too. I should fix this. We reach her house in silence and when she was about to enter I say.

"So we should probably meet up before school in front of the hospital because of this crazy vampire story. Have a goodnight."

Pushed by my new instincs that I heavily cursed I also add kissing her cheek.

"I love you."

After 2 milliseconds,I realise what I did and run away with my vampire speed not leaving any time for Kaede to react.

What have I done!? I'm even more stupid than I fought; It just came out like that. I can feel it,my emotions are strongly emphasized. Especially my love towards Kaede. This morning I didn't even realisized I had feelings for her but now it's a lot clearer in my head: I'm madly in love with her and I think she loves me too. She did kiss me after all and...lick me. Well tomorrow I'm going to have to tell her that what I did was impulsive. I'm also going to ask her out.

My life is really getting super complicated. I arrive home,and Knock on the door. I lied to Kaede concerning my mother. A buisiness trip,classic excuse. She wouldn't have agreed for me to bring her home if it meant me coming back late and getting punished by mother. Thinking of the devil. Mother opens the door and yells.

"Have you seen the hour! Where were you?! You are grounded and will not eat dinner!"

I already 'ate' 'dinner'. I bow my head and mutter.

"Sorry mother."

Honestly if this happened 4 months ago I would have been a dead 'girl'. Thanks to Korosensei,my mother had calmed down. I enter and she starts yelling more and more as I don't tell her what I was doing. Hey mom actually I became a vampire and almost drink a guy's blood to his dead,also I got licked and kissed by my crush that is a vampire too. See,I couldn't say that.

It's annoying,she keeps yelling,I want to bite her and make her shut up...No,I won't ever bite my mother. All of this vampire craziness is making me more violent. Noticing that mother looking afraid has stopped yelling I ask her.

"Something wrong?"

"N-Nagisa your eyes, t-they are black veins surrounding them!"

Awesome..,now she knows there is something wrong with me. I should panic but weirdly I don't. I walk closer to her,she takes a step back but she is too slow. I make strong eye contact then say.

"You will only remember me coming home at the usual time and nothing else. You haven't seen black veins surrounding my eyes. Everything is normal,now go to bed."

And mother like a zombie goes to her room. I shouldn't do that,this isn't right but I can have her know that I'm a vampire. Also weird,I'm starting to accomodate with the idea of being vampire because I have the person I love the most by my side,in the same situation.

At least now I can go in my room calmly and I'm not grounded. I still feel a bit guilty for doing that.

I take a blood bag out of my school bag and drink its content. I sigh. The hunger is always present. I lean in my bed,I can't believe that this night is real.

I'm eternally thankful that becoming a vampire allowed me to discover my feelings for Kaede. By the way I Wonder what she is doing right now. I really can wait to see her tomorrow which is going to be a busy day.

I finally fall asleep thinking about my two new addictions: blood and love.

* * *

Note: I actually wanted to make this longer but I thought you were tired of waiting so I plublished now... Next chapter will be Kaede's pov. I wish I could to the same when my parents are yelling at me ^^. Let's see how our two newbies will manage school and if they will speak of any of what happened last night to E-class; Nagisa and Kayano can't compell Korosensei. Also I Wonder what is this mission Alpha wants to comfy them.

Don't worry we will see that next time (I feel like a weird narrator in a serie). I really wanted to thank you for your reviews guys!

See ya for the next part of this 'one shot'!


	6. Blood and Love (part 3)

Note: Sorry if I make caracters a bit OOC but their new vampire nature is influencing them (lame excuse) anyway...Enjoy!

* * *

 **Kaede POV**

I violently wake up at the sound of my alarm clock. I immediately set it off. So loud! One of the disadvantage of vampire hearing I guess. I feel horrible. I'm hungry...again and I drank all my blood bags last night during a craving. It's annoying to always be hungry. I guess we learn to master it with time. I check my phone and see that I received a text from Nagisa saying:

 _Meet me at 6:30 in the storage room of the hospital. ~We have a few things to discuss._

Well okay. I tap back: _I'll be there._

He probably wants to talk about the mess that our life has become. We have a new appetite, a crazy girl wanting to assign us a mission that we know nothing about and maybe a new relashionship. I hope a new relashionship, I still can't believe all of this happened last night.

Anyway I do my daily routines, put on my uniform. I take a pudding cup from my cupboard. I open it and pray for its taste to remain unchanged.

...

Yummy! I wolfed down the rest of the pudding. I'm still hungry but this pudding helped me cope a little. It tasted even sweeter than before. I leave my house and head towards the hospital. I arrive in the storage room and face a cute blue haired boy.

"Hey Nagisa,what's up?"

I sounded a little like a ditz but the fact that the pudding taste even greater than before put me in a good mood.

"Hum, hi Kaede, we have to discuss about this whole vampire stuff. I think we should keep all of this a secret. We don't know how our classmates will react nor our professors and it's better until we know the nature of Alpha's mission."

"Okay I'm in but it's not going to be super easy with this whole hunger thing and eyes going dark."

"I know that's why we have to help each other...also I wanted to talk about you know the thing I said last night."

We both blushed. He pursues.

"I actually didn't wanted to say it last night but the fact is that I really meant i..."

I cut him off putting a finger in his soft lips.

"Please Nagisa don't do that here. I know that if you keep speaking we won't be able to stop and we will probably finish like in the restaurant's bathroom. It's not the place nor the time. I would really prefer for you to do that in a private place so we don't get interrupted like last time."

He nodded, disappointed.

"Of course we can report all of that for tonight at my place, okay?"

With a big smile splattered across his face he kisses my hand and says opening the cooler.

"Sure, you are right ,we actually have to get throught this day."

We empty two blood bags, take more with us and head towards the exit.

"Say my little blueberry, do you think the hospital is going to notice that they are blood bags missing?"

"It's possible but worst case scenario we could always compel them. Why did you call me that?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to call you that."

"Oh. Okay."

We made it to E class just in time and today's classes started.

* * *

 **Nagisa POV**

The classes went by normally except for a few things. I could totally hear the sound of the heart beat of my classmates which is very disorientating and also their small talks. It felt somehow different but I'm pretty sure it's due to the fact that all my senses are heighten.

- _Time skip-_

Finally the morning classes are over. Time for a little lunch just to be sure my eyes won't go dark and also because I _always_ want to drink blood. It's kind of annoying. I should hide descretly in the forest and drink a blood bag. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Yo Nagisa let's eat with Nakamura,Okuda and your precious girlfriend."

"My...girlfriend? What are you talking about Karma?"

"You know what I'm talking about Nagisa,I know what _really_ happened last night..."

Karma gave me one of his signature smirk. I glare at him. How does he know we are vampires!? I should play it dumb.

"I really don't see what you are talking about."

I start walking to our usual tree shrugging it off. He catches up with me, sticking his phone under my nose. A photo of me and Kaede kissing the night she went crazy appears in Karma's phone. I'm so relieved. He was talking about an another night.

"Admit you kissed her because you wanted it, badly."

Seeing that Karma let is guard down a little. I take his phone.

"Nagisa! Give me back my phone or you won't see daylight again!"

He tries to take it back by force but he doesn't succeed, thanks to my new vampire strenght.

"Karma, I kissed her to save her that's all and I'm sorry."

"You are sorry?"

I put on an innocent smile and break Karma's phone, easily ,crushing it with one hand. Being a vampire really makes you impulsive. Now I feel a little guilty but he kind of deserved it. I mean he pulled a lot of his dirty trick on me plus he had some really embarrasing photos in there after all.

"You are so dead! You little!"

He tries to hit me with his fist.

"I don't think so."

I dodge him easily. Karma is drawing attention to us which is the last thing I want. I need to keep a low profile.

"Sorry again."

As he tries to punch me again I use the clap stunner on him. He falls on the ground, paralized and very mad. I hide in a tree nearby, wait a couple of minutes. I take out a blood bag and drink a few sips.

"NAGISA!"

An angry Karma yelled. Well that was to be expected. I watch the redhead speaks to a few of our classmates, obviously looking for me. I discretly follow him as he comes near Okuda, Nakamura and Kaede. I positioned myself just on the tree near them. I use vampire hearing to hear what they were talking about.

"Have you seen Nagisa?"

Karma said.

"No. What's happening?"

Nakamura asked.

"Well tell Nagisa when you see her that she is a dead woman."

I jumped off the tree.

"Sorry Karma but your fantasy will never get real because I'm a guy."

I ran in the woods Karma behind me. I decide to put more distance between us by using vampire speed. Odly he is still following me. He tackles me and my face (quite hardly) hits the ground. Karma grins and says.

"Now that we're deep in the woods, I can kill your blood sucking ass."

I largly gap. What? He knows? Karma takes out a wooden stake and stabs me in the stomach. I scream due to the pain. He takes out another stake.

"Karma! What are you doing? Stop! It hurts!"

He laughs.

"Of course it hurts. Duh I'm trying to kill you."

Why in hell would my best friend trying to kill me ? Okay I broke his phone but it's not a reason for stabbing me. I take out the stake off my stomach, grunting. I feel that I'm healing which is a good new.

"Why?"

"Because you're a vampire."

It's just for that? Doesn't they teach you tolerance at school? I answer still shocked.

"How do you know that? Are you a vampire too? You did manadge to follow me and effortlessy stab me."

Karma stares at me playing with his sharp stake.

"I'm not a vampire. People call us werewolf, lycanthrope."

Remarking my interrogating stare he explains himself.

"We're not little dogs Nagisa. I think the right term would be vampire hunters however we are linked to the moon. We're more human than you, vampires. We can sense vampire, that's how I noticed that you and Kayano became vampires. We're stronger than vampires and have a strong need to kill them when we sense them."

WTF?!

"..."

"So I'm going to make a favor to my friend who was human and kill you right now."

A violent combat between him and me starts. He tries to stab me and kick me, I dodge most of his attacks. I fight back but he's taking my kicks in purpous? I choose to put distance between us and use my assassin ability. I'm hidden in the dark places of the forrest in ambush ready to strike and put him K.O. . He didn't lie when he said he was stronger than us. If not for my assassin talent I would probably be dead. I watch him lift his chin up, he then smirks.

"Perfect timing."

Kaede just came out of nowhere.

"Karma? Where you fighting Nagisa? I thought a fight was happening here. If not have you seen him?"

Karma quickly goes to her back and strangles her. She is obviously shocked and tries to break free but Karma is just too strong.

"Come out Nagi or I'll kill her slowly and make her suffer."

Kaede struggles but she can't get out of his grip.

How dare he!? I come out with my bloodlust as its maximum level and go rampage at him. Unfortunately he shoots me several times with a gun coming out of nowhere.

I grunt of pain and he throws my girlfriend on the ground next to me.

"I can't move Nagisa he poisonned me or something."

"I'm gonna kill you two now any last thought."

I grab my lover's hand who starts crying.

"I love you Nagisa"

"I love you too Kaede"

Karma starts putting his right fist in my chest probably looking for my heart. He's doing the same thing to her.

"If it's not cute, a Romeo and Juliette ending. Adios amigos."

Saying that his fist close around my heart ready to tear it apart from my body and fatally kill me.

* * *

Note: I said this was the last chapter before but finally nope. The next one will probably close the vampire parenthesis or not. I just love those. Anyway sorry for the wait. Have a nice day and See ya for next chapter!


End file.
